


Teaching Assistant

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F, F/M, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: Hermione suddenly finds herself at the center of attention by not one but two tenured professors.





	Teaching Assistant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MykEsprit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykEsprit/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- A thanks to Kyoki777 for betaing this story!

Hermione could feel the nerves bubbling in her stomach as she headed for her first day as a teaching assistant for one of the top professors in the school.  She idolized them, becoming head of a department while still so very young put them at the top of the field. She only hoped she could impress her longtime hero.

Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself before she gathered her courage, and knocked firmly on the professor’s door.

“Office hours are between ten and noon, come back later.”  The woman called in a tone that almost had Hermione turning around and leaving.

“Uh, no Ma’am, I’m Hermione Granger, you’re new TA?”  She called a bit unsure through the closed door.

She could hear the woman sigh through the wood.  “Go get me a coffee.” Hermione’s hero ordered a moment later.

“Wh-”  Hermione started, but Professor Lestrange cut her off.

“Go.  Now.” She ordered, and Hermione could tell that there would be no further conversation.

Hermione sucked on her lower lip as she looked up and down the hall.  She had no idea how the woman took her coffee, and she had a sneaking suspicion if she returned with the wrong order she would be fired on the spot.

Her mind started to run through the coffee spots that were close to the office.  There was a faculty dining room near, but that didn’t strike Hermione as a place someone like Professor Lestrange would frequent.

There were also two coffee shops in walking distance from where she was.  One was closer, but the other would be an easy detour on the way from the staff parking lot.  With a nod of determination, she headed for the latter.

It didn’t take her long to reach the shop.  Hermione smiled at the man behind the counter beseechingly as she approached.

“Please tell me you know Professor Lestrange’s coffee order?”  She practically begged before holding her breath, waiting for his response.

“Which one?”  He asked giving her a knowing smile.

“Bellatrix?  I’m her new TA, and she sent me to get coffee without any sort of instructions.”  She explained shaking her head.

“Bobby, make me B’s special.”  He said over his shoulder before smiling at her again.  “Do you need anything for yourself?” He asked as she watched Bobby make the order.

“Nothing for me no.  Thank you.” She said and paid for the order.  Her gaze drifted to the others in the shop without really seeing them.  Her mind started to turn over all the things she would tell the professor, over all the ways that she could show the professor that she would be an amazing TA.

“Hello?”  A man was suddenly standing directly in front of her and Hermione blinked a few times as she realized he had been talking to her.

“Sorry, what did you say?”  She asked flushing a bit as she had been caught letting her mind wander.

“Did I hear you say you Bella’s new teaching assistant?”  He asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“Oh.  Yes.” She replied nodding as she took the man in.  He was tall and slim, wearing a suit that fit him perfectly.  He had to be in his thirties, but the curve of his lips was timeless.

He nodded as he looked her over thoughtfully making Hermione feel slightly uncomfortable and a bit nervous.

“Why do you ask?”  She asked glancing over to see how much longer before her order was finished, anxious to return to Professor Lestrange.

“I’m Tom, Tom Riddle,” He said offering his hand.  Hermione’s attention snapped back to him and stared at the hand as if she had never seen one before.

“Head of Cognitive Sciences?”  She asked looking up at him, feeling shocked.  “But you’re so  _ young _ .”  She stated, blinking a few time  She had imagined the brilliant Tom Riddle before, but her imagination couldn't compare to the man that stood in front of her.

“Do you wish to see my identification?”  He asked coyly, a smirk on his handsome face.

She pursed her lips as if she was thinking about it and he laughed, before pulling out his school ID so she could look at it.  She looked it over, and it seemed to make his day, although there was something mimicked about his amusement.

She handed the ID back to him as she was told her order was ready.  “Sorry.” She said blushing as his identity was confirmed. “You’re just not what I expected.”  She explained and looked to the door. She needed to get the coffee to her new boss.

“Let me walk you.”  Tom said not waiting for her response as he opened the door for her  “Bella’s has a bit temper if it’s not hot.” He explained. “I take it from your reaction that you’ve heard of me?”  It wasn’t a question, so much as a statement filled with an underlying curiosity as to why she knew who he was.

“My undergrad is in neurochemistry.”  She explained as they walked, she tried not to feel nervous around the impressive figure.  “I looked at your department before I decided to get my Master’s in social work, with a focus on women’s studies.”

He looked at her a little stunned, and it seemed like the first genuine reaction he had had to anything she said in their brief conversation.

“What scientist in their right mind goes from Neurochemistry to  _ Social Work _ ?”  He asked, and his disdain for her major was clear in his tone.  “Could you not get into my program?” He added as an afterthought, a wicked amusement evident in his face.

“I’ll have to know I had top marks in my undergrad program.”  She told him bristling as he questioned her intelligence. “I just feel that the world needs more caring therapists.  I can do more good in people’s everyday lives.”

“People that move from hard science to soft always have an excuse.”  He said and stopped at a fork in the path. “If you are ever interested in what real intellectuals do, my building is right over there.”  He motioned. “Oh, and do send Bella my love. Remind her of our dinner Friday.”

When Hermione got back to the office, she was still fuming over what Professor Riddle had said.  She wanted to show him her perfect 4.0, and answer any question he had just to prove she could have been more than capable in his program.   She had to take a few breaths before she knocked on Professor Lestrange’s door shifting from foot to foot while she waited for the professor to answer.

She couldn’t show how ruffled Riddle had made her.  She could tell this woman would sniff out a weakness.

“Is that you Ganger?”

“Granger Ma’am, and yes, I have your coffee,”  Hermione replied swallowing her irritation. Was no one going to take her seriously today?

“Well come in if you must.”  The woman snapped, and Hermione opened the door as she tried to settle her face into a neutral expression.

The office was so white Hermione felt blinded by it.  Everything from the carpet to the Professor herself was dressed entirely in white.  The starkness of the room made the professor's riotous black curls pop in contrast to the room's almost sterile quality. The room seemed too bright due to the purity of the walls and furnishings.

“Well come in.  We don’t want any of my students to think they can talk to me.”  She ordered and motioned to the door.

Hermione stepped in quickly, closing the door behind her and walking over to set the coffee on the woman’s desk.

“I was just looking over the file HR sent me.”  Professor Lestrange mentioned, motioning to the chair in front of her desk before reaching for the coffee.

“It seems you have quite an impressive body…”  She started as she looked up to Hermione her eyes running over Hermione’s appearnce, then smiled and ran her tongue thoughtfully over her top lip.  “...of work.” She ended as she looked back down at the file.

Hermione blushed and swallowed as she couldn’t help but fidget.  She hadn't actually been asked a question, so she wasn’t sure what to say.

“Thank you.”  She finally murmuring after a moment of silence when it became clear that the Professor was waiting for an answer.  “Oh I should tell you when I was getting your coffee I ran into Professor Riddle, he told me to send his love and to remind you about dinner Friday.”

The woman let out an amused little laugh as she sat back in her white leather office chair.  “Did he now?” She pursed her lips as she looked over Hermione again. “I am sure that was all he had to say to you.”  She added sarcastically.

“No, but that was his whole message for you.”  She said not wishing to go into the fact he had questioned her intelligence and how much it had gotten under her skin. .

“Riddle is a menace, but he is a good ally to have at the university.”  The woman said with a smile. “He marvels at his own brilliance just like the rest of the male population, the only problem is; Tom is actually brilliant.”  She said as her hand moved while she spoke.

“You’ll probably have to carry a few messages between us if you continue to work for me.”  She informed her new TA taking another sip of the coffee and making no comment about if Hermione got the order correct.  “But I want you to be careful, he likes to take things, simply because they are mine. Don’t let him fool you with his charming facade.”

“Oh, I won’t ma’am.  I can assure you that I don’t find Professor Riddle the least bit charming.”  Hermione told her firmly.

The woman’s smile grew like a predator, spotting a delicious meal.  “Is that so? Well, you may call me Bella dear. I think we will get along just fine.”

Over the next few months, Hermione learned the ropes of being Bella’s assistant.  She carried several messages back and forth between her and Riddle, and she groaned inwardly with each one.

“Why don’t you just email him?”  Hermione asked one day as Bella motioned to the note on her desk as Hermione entered her office.

“My husband checks them.”  The woman said without looking up from her computer.  “He doesn’t like my relationship with the beautiful Tom Riddle, or any man prettier than him. Which is pretty much all of them.”

Hermione frowned and blinked as she looked at the woman in front of her.  “Why would you be with someone who doesn’t trust you?” She asked shaking her head in disgust.  This was the strongest woman she knew, what would possibly keep her in such a relationship?

Bella smiled and sat back in her chair, giving Hermione her full attention for the first time since she walked in that morning.

“For the money dear.  The Lestranges are so loaded that even the second boy inherited wealth.  Where the Blacks are a distinguished but fallen line. Rodolphus makes my life possible.”

“Marrying for money is akin to prostituting yourself.  I didn’t think you were that kind of woman.”

“Oh, dear girl.  All marriage is prostitution.  The whole institution is built on it.”  Bella countered as she got to her feet.

“What about love?”  She asked as she watched the woman move towards her.

“Love dies in the marriage bed if it was ever alive, to begin with.”  The professor said as she looked down into her eyes. Her fingers moved to cup her cheek.  “Don’t worry about me dear, I find companionship when I can.” She said as she ran her thumb over Hermione’s lips.

Hermione blushed a deep red and looked away. The woman in front of her was brilliant and strong, she wished she could help to bring some real happiness to her life.

“Now take the message to Tom, and then you can start grading the papers from Tuesday’s lecture.”

It took Hermione a moment to get her emotions under control.  “Y-yes.” She agreed as she scooped up the letter and headed for the door.

It would be good to get some space to think after the confusing interaction.  Was Bella coming onto her, could she really be interested in someone like Hermione?  The woman was smooth, refined, and confident in her every choice and action. Where as Hermione often found herself questioning her breakfast choices each day.

Before she knew it she was in the snake’s den, or at least that was how she liked to think about Riddle’s department.  There was nothing actually different about the building, but from the few times she had run into Tom or one of his colleagues, they all seemed slick as snakes.

She held her breath as she stepped into the waiting area outside his office and tried to move as quietly as possible so she could just drop the note in his inbox and leave without being noticed.

“The women’s studies girl is here Professor.”  His secretary called, making Hermione glare at the ugly toad of a woman.

“Send her in.”  Riddle called from his office, making Hermione sigh before she marched over to his door.

“I just came to give you this.”  She stated, holding up the letter as she walked through the door.

Tom’s office was nothing like Bella’s.  It had a false veneer of welcoming friendliness just like him.  The soft colors made it almost seem homey, but underneath, if one was really paying attention all it actually screamed dominance and intimidation.  People walked in and never knew why they were unsettled, but Hermione was not fooled and could see it clear as day.

“Yes, I’m glad you came, I wanted to talk to you.”  He said holding his hand up for the letter while he smiled at her with his usual charming mask.

“What could you possibly want to talk to me about?”  She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. She still had his letter, too annoyed to think about handing it over.

“There is a fundraiser for the university on Friday.  I need to bring someone, and I would like it not to be someone that will annoy or bore me.”  He said motioning to the letter. “Is that for me?”

She blinked taken completely off guard by his almost compliment.  Was he saying she didn’t annoy or bore him, or did he want her to ask Bella to go with him?

She handed over the letter as she frowned and tried to understand his words more completely.

“It is black tie.” He said pulling something out of a drawer and putting it on his desk.  “You will need to get yourself a new dress.” He said pushing a credit card to her as he opened Bella’s letter.

She blinked again and just stared at the card.  Did she miss the part where he actually  _ asked _ her to go with him?  She shook her head not moving from her spot long enough for Riddle to look up at her questioningly.

“Is there a problem?”

“Who said I would go to some fundraiser with you?”  She countered crossing her arms protectively in front of her once more.

“Well, Bella can’t take you, she has to go with that awful husband of hers.” He said as if that cleared everything up.

“Why would I want to go at all?”  She asked, after all, she really hated parties.  She would much rather spend Friday working or curling up with a good book.

He sighed and rolled his eyes as if she were the one being ridiculous.  “There will be many important people at the party that you can make connections with for your future.  All you have to do is buy a pretty dress and not bore me for an evening.”

“You didn’t ask.”  She said firmly her chin jutting out in defiance.  She didnt wait for a response before she turned on the balls of her feet and marched out of the office without a single backward glance.

When she got back to Bella’s office she let out a sigh of relief and went over to the papers Bella had mentioned before.  She sat on the floor near the professor’s couch as it had become her spot to work. Hermione much preferred the lush carpet to the leather couch, even if she did get looks from everyone who came in.  Bella never seemed to mind.

“You seem upset, dear, was Tom naughty today?”  She asked in a distracted tone.

“Riddle practically ordered me to go to some fundraiser with him on Friday.”  Hermione huffed as she organized the papers the way she liked in front of her.

“Oh?”  The woman asked, and Hermione could tell she now had Bella’s full attention.

She looked over and shook her head at the woman.  “He didn’t ask, he just automatically decided I would go with him.  He even tried to give me in his credit card to buy a dress. Like I can’t afford my own dress!”

“It would be very useful to have you there, luv,”  Bella said with a smile. “And we could buy you a fabulous dress with Tom’s money.”

“Useful?”  She asked wondering if Bella was going to say the same as Riddle.

“I could introduce you to some important people, it could help us both for them to see what a brilliant TA I have.”  She cooed with the predatory smile that always made Hermione’s blood race. She started to think about the interaction before she had left for Riddle’s office.

“Riddle said something similar.”  She admitted and shook her head. “But I already turned him down.”

“We wouldn’t want you to go and unturn him down.”  Bella decided as she nodded to herself. “That’s too bad.”  She sighed turning back to her computer.

They both fell back into their work, she wasn’t sure how much time had passed before they were disturbed by a knock at the door.  Hermione looked at her watch a frown on her face.

“The Professor’s office hours are between ten and noon, come back tomorrow.”  She called and turned back to the paper in front of her.

“I’m here with a missive for you.”  The overly girly tone of Tom’s secretary called through the door.

“Who?” Hermione and Bella asked as one.

The woman made one of her very practiced giggles.  “I’ll leave you to figure it out.” She said slipping the note under the door.

Hermione frowned as she went to fetch the letter.  Usually, when he had a note for Bella she was sent to pick it up.  Miss Umbridge did not like to be sent on petty errands. She picked up the letter and sure enough, Hermione named was scrawled on the front in Riddle’s tidy hand.

“It’s for me?”  She said looking up to Bella before tucking a few stray strands behind her ear and opening the letter.  “He’s asking me to go with him.” She said blinking as she looked between the note and Bella.

“Again?”  She asked sounding surprised.

“Well, he didn’t ask the first time.  He sort of just decided I was going with him, and I said that he didn’t ask me and left.”  She explained the situation more fully.

“Oh.  So you didn’t actually say no?”  She pointed out as her knowing smirk slipped into place.

“But he is presuming a lot still,”  Hermione said as she pulled out the credit card to show her friend.

“He’s an arrogant arsehole dear,”  Bella said dismissively. “But he can still be useful.  Say you’ll go, for me?” The woman pressed as she got up from her desk.

Hermione gave her a shy smile forgetting why she didn’t want to go to the party. After all, it seemed to mean so much to her friend.

“Okay.  I’ll go.  Should I go tell him?”  She asked, frowning at the idea of facing Riddle so soon.

“He’ll realize when we’ve bought you a dress on this,”  Bella said as she took the card. “Let’s go have a bit of fun.”

Hermione couldn’t believe she had let Bella talk her into not only letting Riddle pay for her dress but also to convince her to get something in which she was hardly comfortable.  In the end, it was the look she had given Hermione when she tried it on in the store, that made her agree. The dress made her feel powerful and desired, a heedy combination.

She had had enough sense left to not buy the stilettos Bella wanted to pair with the dress, and had chosen pretty ballet flats instead.

“So this is for your boss?”  Her friend and roommate asked as she worked to tame Hermione’s wild locks into soft shining curls.

When Hermione had told Ginny that she was going to the fancy party, the girl had insisted on doing her hair and makeup, as if Hermione had no idea how to fix herself up.  When the redhead had come into her room armed with a variety of objects which Hermione had never seen before, she had to admit maybe she didn’t know all that much about primping.

She blushed and had to swallow before speaking.  “Yes, sort of. Gods.” She groaned and put her hands over her face.  “She’s married Ginny; I should just stay home.” She said knowing she wouldn’t.

“Wait, a married woman is taking you as her date?”  Her friend asked eagerly.

“No.  No no.”  Hermione shook her head.  “I’m actually going with Riddle, he isn’t married, but Bella wants to show me off.”

“Okay, so you are using a guy so you can go to a party and flirt with a married woman?”  Ginny asked as she wanted to make sure she had it clear.

“When you put it like that it makes you sound even worse!”  She said with a whimper. “Riddle said himself he was inviting me because I don’t bore him.  It isn’t like I am leading him on, he knows I hate him.”

“Yeah, and you let him pay for this divine creation?  You don’t think he would want something in return for that?”  Her friend asked as she moved around her.

“Uhh!”  Hermione made a face and sat up straighter.  “I don’t owe a man anything for spending money on me!”  She said as Ginny pinned her hair back from her face so she could work on makeup.  “You should know better!”

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head.  “I’m not saying you have to put out, but he is probably at least expecting you to spend the party with him.  You are  _ his _ date.”

“Probably…” Hermione agreed, trailing off as she thought that over.

Hermione ran her hands over the sheer fabric of the dress and fell silent as Ginny continued her work.  Her mind shifted back to the dress and how unlike her the bright red frock was. It wasn’t precisely skin tight, but the fabric was light and thin, showing her form without clinging to it.

The front was acceptable, moving up to her neck and held in place by a black metal choker.  It was the back that had Hermione worried because it didn’t exist. The space from her neck to just the small of her back was bare to the world and only held in place by chains of glittering black gems.

“You should borrow my black coat, a dress like that needs to be revealed, and you might get a bit chilly walking from the car.”

“Your black coat isn’t that long either; my legs will be on display.”  She pointed out as Ginny stepped back with a smile.

“And?  You have nice legs.”  She said with a wink. “Is he picking you up?”  She asked folding her arms over her chest. “You know I have to approve of all your dates.”

Hermione rolled her eyes again and checked the clock.  “Yes, he insisted on picking me up. I was half tempted to give him the wrong address though, so he wouldn’t know where we lived.”

“But you didn’t,”  Ginny said sternly.

“No, I didn’t”  She agreed with a sigh.  “Riddle should be here soon, he's known for being punctual, but you won’t be talking to him.” She added the last with a stern look.

“Fine.”  Ginny huffed and threw up her hands.  “You ruin all my fun.” She added with a smirk.

The doorbell rang, and Hermione looked at the clock again.  “He’s early. Are we done?” She asked standing as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse.

“We’re done.”  Ginny agreed as she watched her friend collect her things.  “Wait, bring this just in case.” She said and rushed out of the room.

Hermione sighed and followed her out, but turned towards the front hall to collect a coat.  By the time she was buttoning it, Ginny was back with a couple of condoms in hand.

“Really?”

“Better to have them and not need them.”  She countered using Hermione’s usual adage against her.

She rolled her eyes and shoved them in her purse before heading to the door before Ginny could try or say anything else.  When she opened it she found a different dark haired man than she had expected. He smiled warmly at her and looked her over before surprise registered on his face.

“Harry, what are you doing here?”  She asked stepping out of his way.

“Ginny invited me to dinner; I didn’t know it was fancy.”  He replied slightly confused.

“She’s going out idiot.”  The redhead said in a loving tone as Harry moved passed to kiss her.

“Where are you headed?”  He asked curiously, as he took in the hair and makeup.  “You look like a girl,” Harry added which made Ginny punch him in the arm hard enough for him to wince.

“She is a girl, idiot.”  She snapped before pulling him towards the kitchen.  “We’ll leave you be before he says anything else stupid.”

Hermione laughed and was about to close the door when Tom walked up the front steps.

“Were you waiting for me?”  He asked, his eyes traveling carefully over her form.  It was almost like he could already see straight through the coat, and everything else she had on.  Hos expression lacked the heat that Bella’s had, but there was something to it that made Hermione’s stomach squirm.

“No.” She snapped with a frown as she pushed that feeling aside.  “Someone else just arrived.” She said as she stepped outside and closed her door before he could even see into her apartment.

“I see.”  He said as his eyes trailed over the lines of her face for longer than she was comfortable.

“Stop doing that.”  She said and turned to head down the steps, though she was unsure which car was his.

“What am I doing exactly?”  He asked as he followed her down and placed a hand on the small of her back to guide her towards a silver Tesla.

“This isn’t a real date.”  She informed him as he reached forward to open her door.  “I don’t like you.”

“I’m aware.”  He said gesturing with his hand for her to get into the car.

She took a deep breath and slipped into the passenger's seat.  The leather was surprisingly warm under her thighs. She waited as he walked around the back of the car and got into the driver's seat.  He said nothing as he started the car and headed for the party.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before he broke finally it.  “You do look nice, for a non-date.” He told her without taking his eyes from the road.  “I am interested to see what Bella picked out for you to wear.”

“How do you know Bella picked it out?”  She asked with a frown. Maybe her friend had told him?

“Because I doubt you would have knowingly spent over a thousand dollars of my money.”  He replied smirking as her eyes went wide.

“I didn’t check the price.”  She admitted feeling suddenly even more uncomfortable in the dress.

Bella knows I would rather my date be dressed well.  Money means little to me; appearances are everything.”  He assured her.

“So what does mean something to you?”  She asked trying to take her mind off the fortune she was wearing.

“Intelligence, power; these are resources worth budgeting.  Which is why I don’t understand why someone with your mind transferred to  _ social work. _ ”  He sneered.  “I looked at your records; you could do very well in any of the real sciences.”

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.  “But it isn’t about money.” She reminded him with a smile.

“You are not going to get power by helping people who can not help themselves.”  He told her firmly. “You’ll spend what little you have on hopeless causes.”

“If more people cared they wouldn’t be hopeless.”  She pointed out crossing her arms over her chest.

“But they don’t, and someone like you isn’t going to make them.”  He countered.

“At least I’ll feel fulfilled at the end of the day, instead of cold and empty.”  She snapped as he pulled in front of a fancy hotel. “The parties here?” She asked as she looked up, her stomach doing flips again as she wondered if Bella had arrived yet.

He didn’t answer. Instead, he got out of the car as a valet opened the door for her.

“Thank you.” She said smiling at the man as she slipped out.  Riddle offered his arm, and she took it as they headed inside.

“You should be nice to these people, most of them can help with whatever cause you deem  _ worthy _ .”  He said as he led them to the coat check.

“I’m nice to everyone but you.”  She said as she gave him a sarcastic smile.

“Why is that I wonder?”  Riddle asked as he removed his coat and gave it to the man after removing the invitations from his breast pocket.

“Because you’re an ass.”  She said forgetting to be nervous as she removed her coat and handed it over.

It wasn’t until his hand had settled on the bare skin of her lower back that she remembered the dress.  She swallowed and tried not to flinch.

“I can see why Bella chose it.”  He said leading her towards the hotel’s ballroom.  “It is the sort of thing she’d enjoy ripping off of you.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  She said as goosebumps formed up her arms.

“Of course.”  He said as he handed over the invitations and led her into the party that was already quite busy.  “Only Bella and I have been friends for years, and you are exactly our type.”

Hermione stalled at the word ‘our’ and glared up at him.  “This isn’t a date.” She reminded him. She wasn’t about to fall for his tricks now.

“You have made that quite clear.”  He said with a smile as he led her towards one of the tables.  There were little white cards with assigned seats for each person.  “That doesn’t mean I won’t be honest with you.” He said as he pulled out her chair.

She smiled at the only other person sitting at the table.  “Hello.” She said as she ignored Riddle.

“Petter can you go get me a whiskey, neat, and a glass of champagne for the lady.”  Her escort cut in before the man could say anything back.

He nodded quickly and fell over himself to get them drinks.  Hermione sighed and turned back to Riddle.

“I can get my own drink.” She said hating so much of what he just did.

“He isn’t worth your time.  If you’re mine, he’ll listen to you.”  He said as he rested his arm over the back of her chair.

“I’m not yours.”  She pointed out and shook her head.

His mouth twitched into a little smirk as if he knew something that she did not.

“Riddle this isn’t a date.”  She said again as his thumb brushed shoulder and he just smiled more as goosebumps rose on her skin.

He sighed and rolled his eyes.  “No, but it could be.” He said looking down into her eyes.  “Hermione you have to admit we could be very interesting together.”

“I don’t like you.”  She pointed out not moving back, refusing to be intimidated by him.

His finger came up and brushed down her jaw to the metal around her neck.  “I enjoy that you don’t fall for my bullshit charm.” He said before leaning in close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips.

Her eyes darted to the table where she picked up a water glass and dumped it over his head.  “You need to cool off.” She said as he jumped back and shook his head.

Instead of looking upset like she had expected he grinned malevolently at her which made her blood run cold.

“Fascinating.”  He said and licked his lips as he looked her over once again.  “I’ll be back in a moment dear.” He added before heading off to find a towel.

She breathed, she could feel her cheeks still hot.  How could she have been so stupid? She should never have come.  Hermione got to her feet ready to find her own way home when she spotted Bella sweeping towards her in an almost indecent black sequined dress that hugged her every curve.

“Luv.  You look good enough to eat.”  She said as she wrapped her arm possessively around her back just as Riddle had.

“Bella, you look wonderful tonight,” Hermione murmured, her cheeks going hot as the woman’s fingers ran up her back.

“I know.”  She said with a cunning smile as she posed next to Hermione.  “But where is your date, luv?” She asked and looked around for Riddle.

“He had to go clean up.”  She said as her eyes darted to the empty water glass and the wet chair.

Bella let out a full-throated laugh as another well dressed middle-aged man walked up with a grin.  “What’s so funny darling?” He asked as his eyes moved to Hermione. He ran his gaze over her as if he was undressing her right there in the middle of the ballroom.

“My new friend Hermione has quite a temper.”  She said easily and motioned to the man. “This is my husband, Rodolphus.  Darling, this is Hermione, the one I told you about.”

“Ah, the new teaching assistant.  I am glad they finally got someone competent to take care of my dove.”  He said as he took Hermione’s hand and kissed it.

“I do my best,”  Hermione said feeling weird with Bella still touching her as her husband looked about ready to devour her whole.

He was still holding her hand when Bella stepped away to look at the place cards.  “Well, this won’t do.” She said picking up Peter’s card from next to Hermione’s plate.  “He won’t mind switching with us.” She added and moved the cards, so she was sitting next to Hermione and Peter was across the table.

With another breath, Hermione sat back down and smiled to people as the tables slowly filled.  Bella introduced her to the other three sitting at their table as they entered.

“My sister Cissa, and her useless husband, Lucius.”  She said making the man frown through pursed lips. “Where’s Drakey tonight?”

“He had a date.”  The refined woman explained and gave her sister an indulgent smile.

“He does not understand family responsibility, but I am not permitted to say anything,”  Lucius said stiffly, as she glanced around the table and landed on the seat between him and Hermione.  “Where is Tom?”

Bella giggled in delight at the question.  “Well, it seems…” She started, before the man himself cleared his throat.

“Just a little mishap.  No harm done.” Riddle said, and Hermione scowled as his hair and clothes looked perfect once more.  Had he brought a change of clothes? “Lucius, have you met my date?” He asked as he took the seat between them and took Hermione’s hand in his.

“Almost.”  The blond said looking at Hermione with interest.

“This is Hermione Granger; she is a promising student that I am sure you will see more in the political circles.”

She blinked at Riddle, unsure what that meant exactly, but then turned to smile at Lucius.

“It is nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy.  I’ve actually met your son; we had a few of the same classes in my undergrad program.”

“You’re  _ that _ Granger.”  The man said looking amused as he looked her over.  “I understand so much more now.” He added mysteriously.  “Tom, we must talk some business later, there are some complications in the project we need to go over.”

“Darling it’s a party, you shouldn’t deny a young woman of her escort.”  His wife cut in as she rested her hand on his arm.

“I am sure we can take care of her Cissa if it is important business,”  Bella said looking over to her husband. “Is this the project you were telling me about.”

“I would assume,”  Rodolphus said as he looked towards Lucius.

“Yes, you could join us.  Your insight would be helpful.  We won’t take too long dear.” He said turning to his wife.  “And we can wait until after this meal I spent a fortune on.”  He motioned to the table.

“Isn’t it the school you spent a fortune on, and they are giving you the meal to make you feel better about it?”  Hermione questioned.

Bella laughed with amusement and settled a hand on Hermione’s thigh as she leaned in.  “Then it is decided.” She said happily.

Riddle noticed the hand that was making Hermione blush and caught her eyes just to remind her he knew exactly, what was going on.

“I am sure the women can find  _ something _ to do while we are busy.  I got a room at the hotel we can retire to.”  Riddle said as he looked between the other men.

“Probably a sound investment,”  Rodolphus said, but he was looking at Hermione when he did.

“Oh stop being so lewd Rod, Hermione has too much class to fall into such traps.”  She said patting her thigh.

The dinner continued like that.  Everyone at the table was obviously old friends and bantered and poked at one another playfully.  Riddle hardly ever added to the conversation, but when he did everyone stopped to listen.

He was on the younger side of the gathering, besides for Hermione herself, but it was like the entire group revolved around his approval.

As the meal continued, Hermione did not touch the champagne Peter had brought her, but only because she hadn’t ordered it for herself.  Bella’s hand slid slowly up her leg but stayed on the outside of her skirt thankfully.

“Before we go I would like to get one dance with my date, I am sure the rest of you would like the same,”  Riddle announced as he got to his feet and held his hand out to help Hermione to hers.

“Sounds like a splendid idea,”  Rodolphus said as he offered a hand to Bella.

Not wishing to seem like a complete brat Hermione took his hand and gave the rest a nod before letting him lead her onto the dance floor.

“Bets on if Bella got her own room at the hotel?”  He asked once they squared off to dance. He seemed to know how to move, so Hermione just followed his lead.

Hermione flushed and looked over to where Bella was dancing with her husband.

“No bet.”  She said licking her lips before looking back to Riddle.  “Did you get the room thinking you would get lucky? Even though I hate you?” She asked having to look up to see his eyes.

“It is a convenience.  I knew I would need to have a few private meetings while I was here.  This sort of event is where most business actually happens.” He told her with a smile.  “But if you would like to warm my bed tonight I would enjoy learning about your every nerve ending and how they affect your vocals.”

She had to force herself to swallow, as his words combined with his look made something twist in her stomach.

“Well too bad that I don’t like you.”  She pointed out unable to hide the shiver of her body as his hands ran down the length of her back.

“Don’t you?”  He asked knowingly.  “As I said, I’ve read your file.  I doubt even Bella can keep up with that mind of yours.  She wants carnal pleasure from you; she would be making the same moves if you were brainless.  I know her tastes.”

“And you like my mind?”  She asked sarcastically then jumped as his fingers played with the edge of her dress by her ass.

“The packaging is pleasing, but it would be nothing without something of interest inside.”  He said leaning closer. “One day, Hermione, you will warm my bed, and it will be the most satisfying experience of your life.”

“You are an arrogant prick, who is laying all this on very thick.  I will always dislike you.” She promised, pulling out of his arms as the song ended and headed for the bathroom where he couldn’t follow.

Once away from the heat of his gaze she looked into the mirror forcing herself to take long, slow breaths.  She didn’t know why she was reacting so strongly to his seduction, but she wasn’t going to be one of his conquests.

“Was Tom naughty, luv?”  Bella asked as she walked into the bathroom and looked Hermione over with concern.

“He is just a lot more interested in things I didn’t realize.”  She said feeling a bit more anchored.

Bella tsked as she moved next to Hermione and looked in the mirror to fix her makeup.  “He’s just a competitive fuck. He can see how much I care about you.” She said turning towards Hermione and cupping her cheek in her hand.

Hermione smiled at her and blushed as she leaned into the woman’s touch.

“So of course now he wants you too.”  She said letting her hand trail down Hermione's neck.  She shivered as her heart began to race.

“I care about you too Bella.”  She said breathlessly. She didn’t care what Riddle said, Bella wasn’t what he said she was.  She was a woman who devoted her life to helping women.

“I’m so glad to hear it, luv.”  She said before leaning down and taking Hermione’s lips in a slow kiss.  Her hand traveled down her form until she was pulling Hermione against her by the small of her back.

Hermione moaned as she pushed her fingers up into Bella’s hair and they lost themselves in the kiss.  It was their first kiss, and it was perfect.

After the night of the fundraiser, Hermione’s relationship with Bella only grew.  Tom was always in the background warning Hermione not to get too attached, but he didn’t make any direct moves of his own when it became clear she was devoted.  By the end of the year, Hermione thought she might actually be in love with the woman. They spent long weekends wrapped up in each other, and she felt Bella enjoyed every piece of her.

Hermione was happy and felt more complete than she had in any other of her previous relationships.  It was the last day of the semester when she was heading towards the office with a coffee in each hand.  Bella had told her to take the day off, but she knew that over summer break they would have less chance to spend time together, so she figured she would at least bring her girlfriend coffee.

“I know you said you wouldn’t need me today, but…”  She started as she pushed the door open a bright smile on her face.

Hermione got a vision of pale naked skin and blond hair before the girl dashed behind the desk.  Bella herself sat casually on the couch, her blouse undone and her bra removed.

“I thought I locked that.”  She said with a sigh.

“You thought you locked it?”  Hermione repeated as she caught a glimpse of Astoria Greengrass peeking out from behind Bella’s chair.  She was in one of Bella’s classes and was in danger of failing last time Hermione had seen.

“Oh darling, don’t be mad.”  Bella got to her feet and took a step towards her.  Hermione took a step back and shook her head. “It’s just a little fun; it doesn’t mean anything.  monogamy is a construct of the patriarchy.”

“Monogamy is… I’m already your… Nevermind. Forget this.”  She said and shoved the coffee’s at Bella and stepped back again.  “I can’t believe you just had to make Riddle right!” She yelled at if that was the worst Bella had done.  Without giving the woman time to react, she turned and storming off.

She felt hurt, she wanted to do some damage to something, but she couldn’t think what would be bad enough for Bella to understand how it felt.  She obviously didn’t care about people, or she would never have had a naked ditz prancing around her office.

She could tell Rodolphus about her relationship with Bella, could even give him proof.  She slowed at that thought. She had been walking to Riddle’s office without realizing it.  She chewed on her lip before nodding to herself and turning towards the building where Rodolphus worked.

“Whose death are you plotting exactly?”  Riddle asked from just down the path. She had been too inside her own to head to notice him standing a yard away.

“I’m not in the mood today.”  She said, and with a clear destination in mind, she could focus on her new mission.

“You seem exactly in the mood to kill someone.”  He said as he caught up to walk next to her. “But since you are storming away from Bella’s office and headed towards Rod’s I would say you are thinking of doing something far dumber that murder.”

“I’m not in the mood for your smart ass commentary on my life.”  She snapped because it felt good to yell and Riddle was always a good target for her anger.

“I just don’t like to see you make the easy mistake.  You are smarter than that.” He said walking next to her as if he had nothing better to do with his day but annoy her.

“I’m stupid!”  She yelled and stopped in her tracks so she could poke Riddle in the chest.  ‘You told me, warned me from the beginning what Bella was. Why did it have to be Astoria  _ freaking  _ Greengrass?  She is the dumbest girl in the whole school!”

“And you are the smartest, maybe Bella likes variety.”  He teased, and Hermione just growled throwing her hands up in frustration.  “But if you plan to go tell Rod than you need to think Hermione.” He said more seriously.  “The only one that gets hurt by that action is you. He would ruin you. I don’t even think  _ I  _ could stop him.”

She screamed again knowing he was right; she turned her back on him so he couldn’t see the tears that were forming in her eyes.  “I can’t just do  _ nothing _ .”  She whispered as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly, his thumb brushing against her neck.  “I’m not saying you  _ shouldn’t  _ take revenge; you just need to think it out a bit better.”  He said almost kindly. “Come with me; I’ll take you somewhere you can clear your head.”  He offered, sounding deceptively reasonable.

“Where?”  She asked suspiciously as she slowly turned to face him again.

“I want to show you my off-campus private lab.”  He offered with a smirk. It was like he knew she wouldn’t be able to say no to such an offer.

“Really?”  She asked knowing perfectly well he didn’t let another soul from the university go near it.

“I wouldn’t offer it lightly.”  He said as he held a hand out to her.

She thought about the times she overheard Rodolphus or Malfoy ranting that Riddle wouldn’t let them see what he was working on there and smiled before taking his hand.

The lab was housed in a building without windows and only two doors.  Tom took out a black key card then punched in an eight digit code they could gain access.  Once inside everything seemed to be made of black glass, like something from a science fiction novel.

The guard behind the front desk gave Riddle a nod as they moved passed without stopping.  Hermione noticed the silver skull eating a snake as the only decoration on the wall behind the guard.

“What do you research here?”  She asked as he took her into an equally futuristic-looking office.  There were machines as well as, a chair for someone to sit in while they were being studied.

“We are looking for intellectual immorality.”  He said as he moved over to one of the machines.  “May I scan your brain?” He asked motioning to the chair.

“I bet you say that to all the girls.”  She quipped and shrugged before sitting down where he motioned.  “But what does that mean? Intellectual immorality?”

“We are looking for a way to take a person's every thought, reaction, and idea, and copy them to keep them onto a server.  Just think of the wealth of knowledge we could preserve. Think of never having to die, just being saved without the biological component.”

“Wow.”  She said as he moved closer so he could connect small metal pads to her forehead.  His hands were warm and precise in their work. “But what kind of life would that be?”  She asked as she looked up at him.

He was facing towards the machine so she could watch his profile without seeming too creepy.  Riddle already knew he was a beautiful man; she had to wonder why he ever gave someone like her the time of day.

“Well the eventual goal is to build something that could house their minds, so they could continue to be productive members of society.”  He said as he looked back down into her eyes. He smiled a bit and brushed some hair that had fallen into her eyes from her face.

“But to even know what would be needed for that you would have to know exactly how the mind would be contained.”  She said nodding as she thought the problem through.

“Exactly, we are still having a lot of problems retaining more than minimal information.  The human brain is complex beyond what most people can imagine, while they, themselves are using it.  “This may feel a bit odd.” He added as he moved away from her.

Hermione’s breath caught as he turned on the machine.  She blinked a few times as it felt like the skin all over her body was feeling for the first time.  She couldn’t focus on anything as her clothes were distracting her in new and incomprehensible ways.

“Did you put me in this thing so you could seduce me?”  She asked breathlessly.

“Yes.  I thought you would find looking at your own brain in the computer interesting.”  He said as he looked over at her.

“A bit odd is an understatement.”  She gasped and shook her head. “Turn it off.”  She snapped not liking how it made her feel so soon after seeing Bella with the slut.

“I’ve never seen such a strong reaction,”  Tom said sounding fascinated as he did as she wished.  “Now I want to see your brain all the more,” he said moving over to her to take the devices off her head.

“Give me a moment.”  She swallowed sitting up.  “So this isn’t some sex machine is a disguise?”  She asked as she peeled the metal off her skin by herself.

“I can assure you I need no help in that department.”  He said before he let out a sigh. “When are you going to start trusting me, Hermione?  If you remember I’m the one who has never lied to you.”

“Because I watch as you lie to nearly everyone around you.  Your whole personality is a lie.” She said looking at him thoughtfully.  If he didn’t like the answer, he shouldn’t ask the question.

“I admit I enjoy the fact you see right through me.  I’ve never encountered it before.” He said his hand came up to brush over her cheek, but he stopped himself before he made contact.  “And yet you fell for Bella’s tricks like a moth to a flame.” He added as he observed her face. “It’s almost like you weren’t paying attention.  That it is  _ I,  _ who gets your special attention.”

Hermione flushed and looked down as she shook her head to deny his claim.  “Bella’s different, when you have her attention you have all of it. There is no lie in her passion and desire.”

“Still defending her?” He asked mockingly, as he stepped away and turned his attention back to the machine.

“I’m stating facts.  I’ve been thinking about it since I saw them together.  I should have seen the signs she was losing interest. I should have done something to get her attention back before this happened.”

“Ah I see, it is your fault she has no loyalty to anyone but herself and her pleasure,”  Tom said dryly, as he moved away towards his desk.

Hermione glared at his back as she sucked on her lower lip so she could think through her next words.

“You make her sound like she’s a bad person.  You’re an unremorseful jerk to anyone that doesn’t get you something.”  She said as she slipped off the tale. She wanted to see what at he was looking.

“There is no good and bad; there is only power and those too weak to seek it.”  He said as he turned to look at her. “Bella has power, but she lets her desire for chaos cripple her from getting any more.”

“I’m not weak,”  Hermione said as her eyes strapped to a glass flash drive in Riddle’s hands.

“No, I wouldn’t want you if you were.”  He pointed out before holding up the device.  “The part of your brain I could capture. Would you like to look at it?”  He asked already knowing her answer.

“Yes.”  She said feeling flush under his intense gaze.  “But you know today isn’t about anything more?” She asked as he didn’t move, just watched her with knowing eyes.

“Whatever could you mean?”  He asked finally, then used the flash drive to tilt her chin up, so she had to look at him.

“I was angry, but Bella and I are going to work things out.  You’re not going to turn me against her.”

His expression flashed anger for only a moment before he settled his cold mask back into place.  He stepped towards Hermione and took her shoulder to push her back into a shiny black wall next to the machine.

“You are not this stupid.”  He told her as if he had to convince her of the fact.  “She’s fucking around on you and has been for at least a month.  And you shouldn’t even be surprised; you are the mistress.” He said in a calculated tone.  “You are not the pathetic doormat she wants to turn you into.”

“I’m not going to be her doormat!”  Hermione snapped angrily. “But you don’t just give up on something that makes you happy.”  She said ignoring the comment about continual cheating.

“I could make you happy.  I could challenge you in ways Bella could never dream to accomplish.  I could actually help your grow and thrive in your own power where all Bella wants is to keep you as her little pet TA.”  he growled in a low, sinister voice as his face moved slowly towards hers.

“Even if I couldn’t work things out with Bella, I am not going to jump from one professor’s bed to another’s.”  She said as she pressed herself as far back into the wall as she could get.

He studied her eyes for a long time as if he was trying to read the truth of her words within them.  “But if I wasn’t a professor?” He asked slowly.

“What?” She asked frowning at him in confusion.

“If I quit the university, would you give me a chance to show you how good we could be together?”  He asked as if he was making a business offer.

“You wouldn’t give up tenure for me.  I’m not worth that.” She said shaking her head.

“What if you were?”  He asked his hand moving to her cheek and brushing against her skin lightly.  

“I’m not.”  She said trying not to react to the way his expression changed to the intense heat she only saw sometimes.

“You will be mine, Hermione.  I would burn down that school if I thought it would bring you to me.”  He told her seriously.

She swallowed and shook her head.  “I’m not an object to own Riddle.” She said because she couldn’t think about what he was claiming.

His hand slipped up into her hair and curled into her locks as he moved so close to her face that she could feel his hot breath on her lips.

“Be my…”  He started, and she could almost feel his lips brush against hers.  “...friend.”

She was shaking slightly, and she really didn’t know why.  He had never pushed this hard before, but there were large parts of her that didn’t want him to pull away.

“Don’t jump into my bed.  Call me Tom. That’s a start.”  He slowly backed away from her and looked into her eyes without taking his hand out of her hair.  “Do that, and I can show you what I do for my friends.” He said with a smirk.

“You don’t have friends.”  She pointed out as she tried to catch her breath.

“You’ll be my first and last.”  He told her as his fingers massaged her skull.  “You put too much energy into hating me Hermione.  Just let yourself see how good it could be if we were on the same side.”

“And what, you expect me to just fall into your arms one day?”  She asked shaking her head.

“When you are ready I will be here.  I've never met anyone I want like I want you.  I am a patient man, but in the end, I always get what I want.”

“I don’t want you in any way, Tom.” She said trying to hurt him, but he only smiled.

“That wasn’t so hard.  I like the way it sounds on your lips.  Say it again?” He asked as he watched her lips.

She frowned for a moment then blushed as she realized her slip.  “Tom.” She said and he moved closer to her again, eager to hear more.  “Tom?” She asked pressing herself back against the wall right before he lunged forward and captured her lips in an all-consuming kiss.

Every thought left her head as his hand tightened in her hair and his tongue claimed her mouth.  She heard an odd mewing sound as her body pressed back against his on its own. It was a long moment before she realized she was the one making that sound.  She pushed herself harder into him as the heat of his lips threatened to devour her.

When he finally pulled back, they were both gasping for air.

“What happened to friends, Tom?”  She asked when her brain started to function once more.

“Friends who kiss.” He growled before pushing her back into the wall.  Now that she had tasted him, she knew she could become quickly addicted.  It was a bad idea, but at the moment she only wanted to burn.


End file.
